The Assassin: Chaos
by Nate Sindel
Summary: Yes, it's me. Chaos, because you have been such a loyal reader, and the only one to request it, this is for you. Note: This is not the sequel. R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, nor do I own the assassin known as Chaos  
  
Claimer: I do own any OCs in this fic  
  
Okay, I have returned to fulfill Chaos' request for his assassin to fight mine. It doesn't really matter how different the story lines are; anything is possible in the fanfiction universe. This is a one shot, single chapter story. That's it, enjoy this little prelude to the sequel.  
  
" "  
  
' '  
  
( )  
  
*****  
  
The Assassin: Chaos  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks, twenty-one days, five-hundred-and-four hours since Nate had begun his roll as a blackmailee to the blackmailer, Bonnie, whose intentions now involved anything but blackmail. It felt strange to him, spending so much time with another person. He hadn't spent three days, let alone three weeks, with another person since he was a child, and that had been his mother (no, I'm not counting the week he had spent with Shego).  
  
Midnight, the hour when most people are inside, tucked into their warm beds. But Nate was not in bed, he wasn't even inside, he was in the park, amidst a snowstorm. The snow that fell on him instantly melted and evaporated. Something didn't feel right to him that night, he had felt it three weeks before at that dance. He had just figured it was all the people around him, what they were all feeling that night. But this feeling had drawn him here, and he now understood what the feeling was.  
  
It was evil, pure and simple. It had hidden itself so well in the emotions of the people of this town, that he could understand how he didn't sense it. But what troubled him was that Shego could. He knew who it was, he knew this person who was here to kill him. It was the assassin known as Chaos. Chaos was a contract killer who thoroughly enjoyed not only killing his target, but any innocent people he met on the street. He had been expelled from the Assassin's Guild for it.  
  
In his right hand was the pike, softly glowing in the blackness around it. The area around him was illuminated, except for where his shadow was. It was quiet, so quiet that you might say it was deafening, or too quiet, you choose. The point is that nothing moved without his knowing it. His eyes began to glow and his pupils dilated till they covered his entire eye. The area within his field of vision was suddenly bright as day. His ears began to elongate, becoming narrow as they did so. They began to turn and rotate, catching every sound.  
  
"Chaos, you misguided fool," he sighed turning towards the sound of feet moving through the snow. He swung the pike around but stopped an inch away from the stranger's head. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I called your house, but your sister said you were here," she said pulling her coat tighter.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, go home," he said trying to usher her away.  
  
"But there's something I need to say," she protested and stood fast.  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No, I have to say this."  
  
"Can it wait five minutes?" he asked hurriedly when he heard more feet moving towards him.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Good, go to the fountain, I'll be there in five minutes, you can even time me," he said and turned her around and pushed her along.  
  
Once she was around the bend of trees, he turned back to see Chaos. He was about the same height as Nate, maybe an inch or two shorter. I'm not going to go into great detail in describing Chaos; if you want to know what he looks like, read one of his stories.  
  
"Hello, Chaos," Nate said holding the pike in a leisurely stance. "Why have you come?"  
  
"To kill you, what else," the boy replied with a shrug. "Oh right, to get Kim Possible, she needs to die to."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask 'why?'" he said as the pike retracted he hooked it to his belt. "I should make this agonizingly painful for you, but I'm a little pressed for time."  
  
His hand now rested on the katana at his hip. Chaos reached over his head and gripped his own sword.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll be merciful and make your death quick. Then I'll torture your friend," a smirk played across Chaos' lips when he said that.  
  
Nate sighed again thinking, 'Poor Chaos, he was one of the best, till that little incident.'  
  
"DIE!" Chaos yelled leaping up to take Nate out with one slice.  
  
'Single slash down the front, throw him off balance,' Nate thought as he unsheathed his own sword and planted the tip of the blade against the ground, stepping back enough to not be hit.  
  
Chaos' sword hit the pommel of Nate's katana, and bounced back up, reverberating with the impact. He followed the sword, and began falling back.  
  
"How?" he asked the air as he felt the cold steel of a blade press against his neck. But no beheading came.  
  
Nate had stopped him with the flat side of the blade, and then threw him with it. Chaos charged again slashing in a blind rage. His target evaded each slash in a simple sidestep or duck, like water. On one particular downward slash, Nate did not dodge; he held his sword up and stopped Chaos' blade. That's when he noticed that Nate was using his right hand, when his information specifically said that he was left-handed.  
  
"Confused? I can see it in your eyes," Nate said as his left hand whipped out and grabbed Chaos' gun from its holster.  
  
He held the gun against Chaos' forehead, and, with a simple squeezing of the trigger, he dropped Chaos to the ground, a large hole in the back of his head (contrasting greatly to the small one in his forehead). His body lay on the ground, blood running off into the snow. It was then that his clothes ripped, and his body was riddled with gash after gash.  
  
"I'll see you in hell Chaos, you, me, and Satan, we'll have a drink sometime," Nate said as he vaporized the body, and erased any signs that there had been a battle. "Now, to see what Bonnie wanted."  
  
As he walked he felt blood run down his arm.  
  
"I guess he did get in a few good swings," he mused to himself as the cuts quickly healed.  
  
As he rounded the trees he saw Bonnie sitting by the fountain, beneath one of the lights. He had a strange feeling that what she had to tell him really couldn't wait. If it had brought her out here at this time of night, then it must have been really important.  
  
"Hey," he said calmly sliding in next to her. He would have said more, had she not grabbed his head and brought her lips to his.  
  
When the kiss ended she moved away from him a little.  
  
"That was for being early," she said and kissed his confused face again.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
There, the prelude to the sequel, and it only took me half an hour. How's that for inspiration. I had to have Chaos get in some hits, I mean, it couldn't have been a one sided fight, not for someone of his caliber. This little tidbit of a story is dedicated to Chaos. I guess I shouldn't dedicate it to him unless he's dead, but, when you think about it, he is dead. Hope to see some reviews for this, can I get some love from the people in the cheap seats? Watch for the sequel, which will be titled "The Assassin: Nemesis". Here's a little exert from it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nate laid in his bed, trying to sleep, till the was a knock at his door. He opened his eyes and looked at the small figure standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the hall light behind her.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing up?" he asked the five-year-old in front of him.  
  
"I had a bad dream," she said with a slight sniffle to her voice.  
  
"Well hop up, and tell me about it," he said patting the spot on the large bed next to him.  
  
"Okay," she climbed on the bed and sat on his lap.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Who is Sarah, well you're just gonna have to be patient and wait for the sequel. It should be out by the second week in April, first if I can get that far. So keep an eye out for that, and I am gone, bubye. 


End file.
